1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving apparatus and a fan apparatus, and especially relates to a motor driving apparatus with rotational speed limitation function and a fan apparatus with rotational speed limitation function.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fans are used massively by modern people for ventilating or cooling. It is inconvenient for life or technology without fans.
The noise made by the fan when operating can't be neglected although the fan is important. Generally speaking, the noise made by the fan is louder if the rotational speed of the fan is faster. Therefore, in order to suppress noise, it is important to research and develop a fan with rotational speed limitation function.